Once upon a shot
by bonniereads
Summary: One shots galore! Dasey for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for one-shots!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Title: Angry kissing**

* * *

She did it. She actually did it. She couldn't believe she'd finally done it, but instead of feeling accomplished and upbeat about finally making a move, she was panicking and pacing her room.

Why would she choose that moment of all moments to kiss Derek?

Sure, it was an accomplishment because she'd been fighting the feelings ever since they had graduated high school and started going to university together. Perhaps it would've happened sooner if they'd actually gotten an apartment together, but rather just settled on separate dorms.

Casey paced the small space of her dorm room, grateful that her roommate was off at the gym for the moment. She wouldn't be able to handle standing completely still while suffering internally. She needed the movement.

She wished she remembered how it started. All she remembered is that they were up in each other's faces arguing, and the next thing she knew, she'd pulled the back of his neck and kissed him.

She buried her face in her hands remembering the look on his face when she'd released him. She expected him to look shocked more than anything, but he just looked angry.

"Why would you do that?" he'd growled at her. She remembered that part. It wasn't like she'd taken advantage of him. It was just the heat of the moment, and honestly she'd been wanting it to happen that way for a long time. After he'd asked her that, he'd stormed out of her dorm, slamming her door.

Casey wiped at her tears because it took that little bit of time for her to realize a few things. One was that she was definitely wrong for kissing him. Two was that Derek did not like that one bit. Three was that she probably ruined hers and Derek's relationship—or whatever you would call it—for good. And lastly, it was definitely apparent after figuring these things out that she'd wasted at least three years swooning after someone who couldn't stand her.

She wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. It'd been only half an hour since it happened, and she was only getting more upset by the minute.

Of course Derek wouldn't want her. She was a klutz and he was Derek. That's the way she saw it, at least. She was too organized and uptight, and he was laid back and a hockey player. It could've been anything. It could've been that they were stepsiblings and he finally saw her that way, even though he always threw it in her face that she wasn't his family.

The knock on her door startled her from her internal debate on what could've disgusted Derek about her. She shook off those thoughts, and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"Me." It was him. Of course it was him, and he didn't sound happy. He was probably here to yell at her some more.

"Just go, Derek. I'm not in the mood for being yelled at right now." her voice was weak and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last before she burst into tears again.

"Casey, just open the door." He warned her. She took a long shaky breath, and unlocked the door, turning the knob just enough to open it a little, and she walked away to face the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

She heard the door lock after he'd closed it, but she didn't dare talk first, but she could feel him staring at her back.

"Why did you do it?" his voice was shaky, but she wasn't sure if it was from anger or something else.

"Isn't it obvious?" she shrugged, still not turning to look at him.

"Not to me." His voice got a little softer, but she didn't let that unsettle her. She only shrugged without a word. "Case, look at me." He was angry again, but not yelling.

She turned around, and sighed, looking right into his eyes, not gaining the energy to glare at him. She noticed his defensive stance change once he saw her face. She wasn't going to hid the fact that she'd been crying. He really didn't need that, but what did he expect?

"Look, I know I ruined everything, Derek. Can you just do me the favor and just forget I did anything?" she was speaking quickly so that he wouldn't hear the obvious shaking in her voice.

"Just tell me why…" he closed his eyes, and sighed, like if hearing her answer was the only thing he needed to keep living.

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" she yelled at him, and he flinched at her outburst. "God, Derek! How stupid can you be?" she walked up to him, and pushed his chest.

"Hey—" he cried, but was cut off by her.

"No! Gosh, isn't it weird to you that I haven't dated anyone since Truman? That I have to talk to you at least every day just so I know I'm part of your stupid life?"

"Casey—"

"Derek, I don't want to hear it. Your reaction was answer enough for me." She shook her head and faced the window again. She could handle rejection to an extent. He didn't need to come back to reject her again.

It was silent in the room again, just the sound of her shaky breathing, and his heavy breathing.

"Are you done?" he sounded slightly amused, and she rolled her eyes with a nod, still not looking at him. She was ready for the teasing.

"Case, I was so mad because you caught me by surprise in a moment that I was genuinely angry…when I asked why you did that, I didn't mean for it to sound so hurtful…" his voice shook a little. Talking about his feelings wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Casey turned and looked at him. He'd taken a seat on her bed. She came over and sat with him. He turned his body so he was facing her now, and she did the same.

"I really did want to know why. I was hoping it wasn't just an 'Oh, I didn't mean to do that' kind of thing, and then you'd forget you ever did it…" he shrugged, and looked down at his hands. She smiled a little at his slight insecurity.

"And now that you really know why?" she asked softly, watching his face carefully. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Now I'm only mad I hadn't found out sooner, Case." He shrugged. She smiled a genuine smile at him and couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her lips.

"So you…?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I guess I'm into you, too." He shrugged, trying to hide his smile, but failed miserably.

"What does that mean for us, then? And the family?" her eyes widened a little.

"The family will find out in due time. As for us…" he cupped her cheek, and leaned in to press a long kiss to her lips slowly. "I guess we need to get to our first date, eh?" he grinned down at her.

She grinned and pulled him for another kiss, clutching onto his shirt and pulling him lower on the bed with her.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Aren't they cute?**

**I decided to do my own one-shot folder. Nobody's posted hardly anything here lately, so I thought i would. I hope people are still reading these fics in the lwd community. I litterally check like ten times a day in hopes of a new story, but hardly find one. I hope y'all are still reading.**

**There'll be more one-shots in this file thingy.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like!**

**Title: Don't take the girl**

* * *

As the stepsiblings stepped out of the restaurant that Derek had taken the two to, they bantered quite loudly. Derek had paid the tab, and Casey was not having that. She was used to having lunch with Derek by now and paying for herself, but today he took the bill and didn't even give her a chance to think about it.

"You can at least say thank you, Princess." He rolled his eyes as they walked through the large parking lot to the Prince. Seriously, it was the least she could do. Her lousy meal was expensive!

"No!" she glared at him. "Derek, I'm an independent woman, I can handle a tab for my own lunch." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whatever, you'll pay next time. Don't ever say I never did anything nice for you." He shrugged as he fished for the key in his pocket as he walked to the driver's side, and Casey the opposite.

She was going to fight back, but she felt someone grab her by the elbow and yank her. She yelped loudly, and Derek shot his head up to the noise from his side of the car. His eyes widened to the sight in front of him.

Against her will, Casey was held against an older, much dirtier, man who had his gun against her temple. He could see her visibly shaking, her eyes wide and ragged breath.

"Now…if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." The man seemed nervous himself, but didn't let it show in his own body language as he held Casey tighter to himself.

"Derek…" she whispered, looking directly in his eyes. The man held her against him tighter, shushing her. Casey closed her eyes tightly as she felt his breath on her face.

"Please…" Derek found his voice. "What is it you want? Is it money?" he nodded his head as he reached in his back pocket.

"I want everything…maybe even _her_…" he smiled at Casey, and inhaled deeply at her neck. She held in a sob that shook her whole body.

Derek put his money on the hood of his car, putting his hands up in defense afterwards. He slowly took his watch off as well. "Here…this watch is worth more than my apartment…" he nodded, placing it with the money.

It didn't seem as if the man was happy enough yet, though. His eyes were hungry, but Derek didn't have any more money, or anything valuable. He clutched the keys in his hand, and placed them on the hood as well.

"Here…take the car, I know it's not much, but I have nothing else to give." He shook his head defeated as he saw the unsatisfied look in the man's eyes.

"Well, I guess that's a problem, then." The man shrugged.

"Please…" Derek pleaded. Casey opened her eyes, to look at him, but he was staring straight into her capture's eyes. She'd never heard Derek sound so helpless before, and she'd never seen him look like this either.

"All I have…" he started, "is that watch, this car, and _her_…please…I can go to the bank and get you more money…" he nodded his head.

"I think I have all I need." He grinned, as he pulled Casey with him as he took a step back.

"No…" she sobbed.

"No?" he brushed his lips to her cheek. She tried to pull her head away but his hand held her to him.

"Please, sir…don't take the girl…please…" Derek pleaded.

"You know what?" he pointed his gun at Derek, who put his hands up, and shook his head. One less bullet wasted on Casey. He heard her gasp, but before anything even happened, they heard footsteps.

"Put your gun down, sir." An official voice called from the distance. They all turned their heads, to the policeman standing just feet away from them aiming his own gun at the other man with the gun.

And she was in Derek's arms as soon as the man's gun hit the ground. He held her tightly to his chest, and it wasn't Casey's heartbeat that was out of control between the two. She felt his hard against her cheek as he squeezed her to him.

"Oh my God…" he breathed heavily as he unconsciously pressed kisses against the top of her head and holding her tighter. He'd almost lost her…or something. Anything could've happened.

After being questioned and Casey being checked for injuries, they were free to go back to their apartment on campus. It was already dark out by the time they got there, and were both quiet the whole way home. Casey made her way into her room, and dressed for sleep.

She heard rustling in the kitchen, and then Derek's door close softly. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight without talking to him first. She made her way over, and knocked softly.

After a long pause, she heard a mumbled, "Come in…"

Casey walked in, and sat at the edge of his bed before she looked at him.

"I owe you my life, Der…" she whispered.

"Case, don't…" he sat up, and ran his hands over his face. She looked over to him, and saw that his eyes were bloodshot, and the wrinkle between his eyebrows hadn't relaxed.

"I just want to thank you." She nodded.

"It was nothing." He shrugged.

Casey sighed, and crawled over to him, not caring about his reaction to her on his bed. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"It meant everything." She whispered. She felt his arms wind around her waist, and hold her tighter against him. Soon enough, she felt his chest shuddering. She looked up to see a few tear streaks down his cheeks.

"I was so scared, Case…what if his finger had slipped?" he shook his head and looked away from her.

"You were so brave." Casey nodded up at him, reaching up to wipe his tears. "So brave, Der." She couldn't hold her own tears in. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, silently praising him as she continuously pressed kisses to his skin.

He didn't react with negativity, though. He rolled them over so he was on top, and kissed her back on the lips.

"I know I'm an asshole all the time, Case…but…" he looked down at her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I can't live without you…"

"Derek…" she whispered holding him closer to her, not sure what this all meant. His lips found hers before she said anything.

"I love you, Case…" his voice was low enough to drive her crazy. "I won't let anyone take you away from me…"

And she wasn't even mad that he was being possessive. They'd experienced something that could've taken either one of their lives away, and decided there was no room for wasting time.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Obviously from Tim McGraw's Don't take the girl. I was listening today, and I liked that particular verse, and decided to go with it. so why not Dasey it up, right?**

**also, for my story The Cure, I'm still in the process! Just a little writer's block is all:)**

**I was just kidding when I said that I check ten times a day lol, I just like to exaggerate numbers to seem funny haha. (Comedic Genius!) haha just kidding.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you guys. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Casey rushed out of Derek's loud apartment in anger. She heard him calling her name, but she pushed past the people at his party. They were people she didn't even know, what did it matter at this point?

"Casey, wait!" he yelled for her. She didn't turn back. She didn't dare, because if she did he'd manipulate her into thinking she was over reacting. And she wasn't.

He had begged her to come to his party on campus. She had refused profusely. She had plenty of studying to do, and she didn't need any more distractions at this point. Especially since her and Derek used to date.

He'd broken up with her a few months prior, and they were still newly back on speaking terms. There was no reason for his breaking up with her, just that it wasn't 'working out'. Casey was still moving on when he'd shown up at her dorm to beg her for her notes. They'd argued, and eventually were back in a routine.

He'd show up and pretend he needed to mooch her notes, but then he'd kick back on her bed until she was frustrated enough to sit with him and they'd touch each other any way possible without it being too sexual.

It would be as simple as him brushing her hair out of her face. Or even her straightening the collar of his shirt. Simple brushes of the hand like that.

She was sure that he had feelings for her still. Until the party.

She'd declined his invitation. She really did have tons of studying. He wouldn't let it go. Every second he could, he was persuading her into going to his party. So she said yes. And it seemed harmless at the time. Until it wasn't.

The party was in full swing when she arrived. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she grabbed herself a drink. Her dorm was just a couple of blocks away anyways, it didn't matter if she drank a little. A few people stopped and talked to her, mostly guys but she just smiled them away.

She looked for Derek but never found him. She even managed to ask around, but nobody had seen him. A few people mentioned seeing him in the kitchen, so she made her way over, squeezing between a few others. And there she spotted him.

Pressed up against the kitchen counter was Derek and his hands rubbing up and down the backside of some blonde in a short dress, his lips suctioning against her neck. Casey sighed, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Perfect." She said to herself, not to be heard over the music. She placed her cup on a shelf, and turned just in time for Derek to see her walk out, and that's where the story started.

"Would you slow down?" he called after her. She was already a block away from her dorm when she finally turned, her glaring daggers at him.

"What, Derek?" she yelled at him, making him flinch. "Why did you even invite me to this stupid party?" she sniffled.

"Don't cry, Case!" he warned, waving his hands.

"Oh, shut it, Venturi!" she wasn't calming down. "I'll cry if I want! Especially after everything you put me through." She let a sob escape, and she covered her face.

Derek cowered against a wall, still unsure how to handle the waterworks. "Why are you acting like this?" his voice shook.

"Because! You go and flirt with me at my dorms after a hard breakup for me, and then you invite me to this stupid party that I didn't even want to attend…and then you go and kiss another girl!" she leaned against the same wall heavily, and crossed her arms. It was almost comical the way she pouted, but he didn't dare laugh.

"I guess it's stupid of me to even be upset." She sniffled, and wiped at her eyes.

"I didn't realize…" he shook his head.

"What?"

"I didn't realize the breakup was so hard on you…you just seemed so cool about it." he shrugged.

"When has a breakup ever been easy for me?" she kicked at the ground. He shrugged his shoulders, and she continued. "I loved you, Der. And then you breakup with me for no reason. Right when I'm realizing that I'm about to move on, you show up and all those feelings come back." She looked up at him.

The perplexed look on his face confused her. He really looked deep in thought. That scared her. He could be freaking out, but she'd never know. Better to escape while she had the chance. Before he rejected her again.

"I'll go now." she nodded, sniffling once more as she turned away. He pushed himself off the wall, but only stared after her.

She'd only made it a few steps before he spoke. "I love you, too, you know."

She turned around slowly. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking as nonchalant as ever.

"You what?" she whispered.

"I'm not repeating it." he shrugged, and looked away from her. Anywhere but at her, because that was a confession he wasn't ready for.

"What does that mean?" she shifted her stance, and placed a hand on her hip.

"What it usually means between two people?" he shook his head. She wasn't going to make this hard on him. He wouldn't allow it.

"Well…" she paused a few beats, because she was confused as hell. "Why did you break up with me, then? Why did you…" she shook her head, barely able to comprehend what she was thinking.

"Because maybe I was scared?" he shrugged, and slowly made his way towards her. "Maybe…maybe because the last time I felt like this about a girl, she left me and never came back…"

Casey's eyes widened because Derek hadn't mentioned Sally since he was in high school.

"You thought I would…?" Casey shook her head at him. He only looked up at her sheepishly and shrugged. "That's stupid, Der."

"Is it? All the women I care about leave me. My mom only visits twice a year. Sally never called again after she left." He shook his head. "You almost left me to go to New York last year…"

"But I didn't." she confirmed. "I stayed, Der…I can never leave you…" she reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"I was afraid that if I let you in all the way, you'd give up and leave…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't leave you. It was too damn hard to even get you. You think I'm giving up on you?" she smiled.

"Well after tonight's display, I guess not." He smirked, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You have a lot of making up to do, Venturi. You're not off that easy." She leaned up again, because she missed his lips.

"Noted."

* * *

**Derek has mommy issues.**

**I've had that idea in my head for a while, but it was a chapter fic kinda deal, but it was too complex,and i really am not a fan of writing chapter fics (Look how good I'm not at completing The Cure-which i'll try my best to get to soon)**

**Anyhow, I just saw the Evil Dead, and i am afraid to fall asleep, so i figured i'd write a one-shot to keep me awake lol. ( the movie is much much recommended if you're into horror. it's literally the scariest movie i've ever seen)**

**Anyway, leave a review, please:)**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The tree**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Derek watched the scene unfold before him. He didn't budge from his comfortable spot under the tree he'd been sitting under for the past hour. It _was_ his favorite spot between classes, anyway.

Casey was at the quad right across from him flipping through her textbook, probably finishing homework before she'd get back to their apartment in a couple hours. She looked nice today, he had to note. It was a lot easier noticing how nice she looked now that they weren't living at home anymore and he wasn't putting up a show for their siblings so they can see that he was still king of the house. Of course, such nice thoughts about her made him want to puke, but when he wasn't thinking of puking, he really did enjoy admiring his stepsister.

A couple of girls had sat next to her and they were talking. It took him a while to realize they weren't talking to each other, but to Casey. The way their faces wrinkled in disgust signified that they weren't exactly being friendly.

So he sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, carefully watching Casey's face. She was doing a good job of not reacting, because he couldn't read her face. It was as if she couldn't hear them.

Until one of them slapped her book out of Casey's hand to get her attention. The movement caused Derek to stiffen. He wasn't about to let somebody hurt Casey if she isn't bothering them.

So, in a very Derek-like fashion, he cooly stood up and stode over to the table where the girls sat. He grabbed all of their attention quickly, becuase all of them, even Casey, looked up to watch him walk over.

And he did look quite attractive walking over. He was wearing his leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and his old jeans that were torn at the knees. He looked good, Casey thought.

"Derek Venturi?" One of the girls gushed. He recognized her from his Composition class, but couldn't place a name to her face. He just nodded at her with a smirk.

"What's going on, ladies?" he nodded at Casey, this time, being sure to completely ignore everyone else now. She only blushed a deeper shade of red.

"We were just talking with our new friend, here." One of the girls snatched the pencil from Casey's hand. Derek clentched his fists, but kept his eyes on Casey to watch for her reaction. She only closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Your friend, huh?" he crossed his arms, and eyed the other girls.

"Well...not technically." One girl couldn't hold in her giggle. He tilted his head at her and gave her a quizical look that shut her giggling up and made her feel intimidated.

"Then if she's not technically your friend, you mind if I steal her away? I needed company under my tree over there." he pointed to his previous spot where he lay before.

Every girl, along with Casey's, mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious. He absolutely refused to even acknowledge her on campus since they'd started a couple of months ago. Now he was here, inviting her to sit under his obviously favorite spot?

"Me?"

"Her?" Two girls chimed in as Casey spoke. Derek smirked, and shrugged.

"Yeah, you, Princess. C'mon, yeah?" he reached over the table and picked up her books for her as he waited for her to grab her bag.

Still confused, Casey followed. Anything, really to get away from those girls. She was also very curious as to what Derek's motives were. So she accompanied him. He sat, and leaned against the tree, and looked up at her expectantly.

"Is this a joke? Because, I really can't take anymore teasing today, Der." she said soflty. It really did break his heart to hear her insecurities through her voice.

"Not a joke. Take a seat, Case." He pat the ground next to him.

So she sat. And it really was nice. The grass was nice and soft under them, and the tree provided enough shade, not to mention that the view was nice. She could see a nice portion of campus from the spot, and the tree was really comfortable to lean against. She smiled, finally able to relax.

Hearing her sigh of relief, Derek leaned back, too, and continued his own relaxing.

"Thanks, by the way." her voice was still as soft as it was before. He peeked down at her, and she was looking over to her table, where the girls were watching, still in awe that Derek picked her to sit with him.

"It's nothing." he shrugged, sitting up a little to look at her better. "What were they saying to you?"

She laughed a little and shrugged. "You'd think getting into a great school like Queens, you'd get away from all the people who ever teased you for being smart."

"You couldn't get away from me." he nudged her side.

"Yeah, well it's probably karma from a previous life." she grinned back at him. "Anyways...thanks, Der. They've been on my case for the past week." she rolled her eyes, and opened her book.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't think you cared?" she shrugged, and pulled out her pencil as she completed her work.

"Well, I do..." he drifted off. She looked up at him, and this time it was him looking over to the girls with a look of disgust. "Plus, if anyone's going to make your life hell, it has to be me." he looked down at her with a smirk back on his face. Casey groaned, and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. He ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Well, if you make my life hell, can it be at this tree? It really is quite beautiful on this spot." she smiled, taking note of the scenery once again.

"I'll be here everyday at the same time." he shrugged.

"Great." she smiled.

The greater thing about the whole situation was Derek being okay with her hanging out with him everyday, and that awesome moment when she heard those mean girls that picked on her complaining about "Derek Venturi going out with that keener girl Casey" not too long after.

* * *

**Honestly got the idea watching Freaks and Geeks. On the first episode when this special needs kid is getting picked on and the main female character sticks up for him and asks him to the dance. Everyone is like "woah, okay?" It has nothing to do with Dasey, but I thought about it when I was watching it just now, so I decided to write it.**

**Derek sticking up for Casey in his own way is nice, eh? I love seeing people stick up for other people. It gives me hope in humanity, you know?**

**You guys like Freaks and Geeks? Sadly, an amazing short lived show. You should watch it. It's only one season, unfortunately. But it's on YouTube. It really is amazing. Check it out:).**

**Also, thanks for your reviews. Review this one?:))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Best Man**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Sam?" Derek asked nervously into the phone.

He knew it was him, but he was nervous and didn't even know how to go about this conversation correctly. He hadn't spoken to his good friend in what seemed like forever.

"Yeah? Is this Derek?" the voice was confused on the other line.

"Yeah, it's me, man…" he breathed out heavily.

"Hey, what's up, dude? I haven't heard from you in months!" Sam exclaimed.

Derek couldn't help the guilt that washed over him. Not only was he about to drop the ball on his friend, but he didn't even have the decency to keep in touch to at least give the poor guy a heads up.

"Yeah, sorry, just a lot going on…" Derek drifted off.

"How are you? Seeing anyone lately?" he had to ask, because last time he heard, Derek was making his way through Queens University like it was no one's business.

"That's what I called about, actually…"

"Yeah? Need advice, or…?"

"No…I got her pretty wrapped around my finger, actually…" _Or the other way around_, he thought with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam laughed. "So who is the lucky lady?"

"Uh…you actually know her…pretty well actually." Derek gulped on the other line.

Sam was quiet for a while, which drove Derek crazy. Did he figure it out without him even saying anything?

"You got me. Who is it?" Sam laughed a little.

"Well…" _Now or never, Venturi_. "It's Casey, actually…"

"Okay, the only Casey I know is McDonald, and I _know_ it can't be her…" Sam laughed uneasily.

"No…that's the one." Derek nodded his head more confidently. He leaned against the wall of his new apartment. He'd been pacing the whole time, and was afraid he'd run a trail on the new carpet.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam almost sounded angry, making Derek flinch a little. That was the tone he was afraid of hearing.

Derek wasn't afraid of hardly anything, mind you. He was afraid, though, of losing his lifetime friend over a girl he knew he would never get over if he had to dump her to keep his friend.

"No…not kidding…" Derek sighed.

"But you hate her! You would make it a point to totally put her down whenever you got the chance!" Sam protested.

"I know, Sam. And I know why it's so hard to believe, but…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you feel this way about her?" Sam didn't sound angry anymore. He sounded more curious than anything.

"I don't know…I guess I always was kind of into her, but really convinced myself they were real feelings after graduation."

"High school graduation or college graduation?" because that mattered to Sam.

"High school…look, are we cool?" Derek's voice sounded weak. He didn't like not knowing if he was in the clear with his best friend.

"I have more questions!" Sam complained.

"Well what do you wanna know?" Derek sighed.

"When did you guys like get together?"

Derek was briefly reminded of hearing Casey talking on the phone with Emily back in high school and how they'd do play by plays of every relationship the two had been in. He just rolled his eyes, because this was going to be one of those conversations.

"Year three at university, I think?" Casey would kill him for not being sure.

"Year three? So that means…" Sam paused to what Derek guessed was to count on his fingers. "You guys have been together for two and a half years almost?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Derek shrugged. He wasn't too keen on anniversaries.

"And you're just now telling me?!" Sam exclaimed loudly, making Derek flinch away from the phone.

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd be pissed!"

"Why would I be pissed? I'm more upset that you've waited this long to tell me you even had feelings for her!" Sam laughed out.

"I don't know! You guys used to date, and then she's my _stepsister_..." he said the last part in a low voice.

"Dude, we both know Casey and I were wrong for each other. Plus, why would it matter if she's your step? You're not related, and she's hot." Sam said as if it were as simple as that.

"Well, not everyone sees it that way. Dad and Nora didn't speak to us for a week. Liz and Ed had to talk sense into them." He grimaced at the memory of their parents yelling at them.

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it…"

"You love her?" Sam asked after a few seconds of silence

"Well, yeah." Derek laughed for the first time since they started talking. Sam joined in.

It was good to talk to Sam. Derek had a huge weight lifted off his shoulders now that he knew his best friend was on his side with this.

"I got one last ball to drop on you, dude." He told his friend after a few more exchanges of information.

"Oh, God…lay it on me…" Sam groaned.

"I asked her to marry me, and I wanted to know if you'd be my best man at the wedding." He grinned into the receiver.

Casey shared the same grin on the other side of the room when she heard Sam yelling with enthusiasm. She looked over at Derek who was smiling widely over at her as he held the phone away from his ear. He just nodded in confirmation at his fiancée. She clapped enthusiastically.

She only hoped her conversation with Emily tomorrow would be as successful as Derek's with Sam.

* * *

**Might call for a part 2, no? We'll see.**

**If you haven't checked, I put up a new chapter to The Cure. Check it out:).**

**Please Review! I hope you guys are liking these:)**

**-Bonnie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tite: Misunderstanding**

* * *

Casey walked into the apartment with a spring in her step. It really had been a great week. Not only had she passed the test she'd been stressing over for the past week and a half, she found out that she'd made the highest score in the whole class. Ecstatic was an understatement.

"Case!" Derek startled her, and when she looked to her left from walking into their apartment, she realized they weren't alone.

A red head dressed very pretty stood next to an also well-dressed (and very good looking) guy, stood looking awkwardly at Casey. Derek was smirking as he walked up to her.

"This is Maggie and Nick." he gestured to their guests.

Casey looked past Derek and at their company and smiled at the two people standing behind her stepbrother. It was then that she realized even Derek was dressed really nice.

"Hi..." she said awkwardly. She ran her fingers over Derek's arm. "Why are you all dressed so nice?"

"We're going on a double date!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Casey couldn't help but smile. She knew her and Derek were getting a heck of a lot closer, and she'd developed feelings over their time shared together at Queens, but she wasn't aware the feelings were mutual. Sure, they'd cuddled on the couch a few times. It was a big step for him to even let her touch him. She was sure it would take at least another year for him to make an actual move.

"That sounds amazing!" she smiled at their guests. "If you want to just give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready?"

"Sure, take your time, the reservations aren't for another hour." Derek nodded at his stepsister. Casey waved at everyone as she walked the short distance to her room. She knew exactly what dress to wear, too.

As she was adding quick curls to her har, she smiled to herself. What an amazing day it really was. First, she passed her test and now Derek was actually taking her out on a date? Her diary was not going to hear the end of this one, that's for sure. She giggled at that last thought.

"Case?" There was a knock at her door.

"Come in, Der..." she called, not taking her eyes off of herself in the mirror, making sure not to burn her kneck again.

"Hey—woah...you look...nice..." he struggled with the right words to say as he eyed Casey in her black and white shift dress. She turned to him with a smile, running her hand over his shoulder, and down his arm.

"You look nice too, Der." she bit her lip with a nod. This being a couple thing was really going to be fun.

"So, hey, what do you think of Nick?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"He seems nice. Very handsome." Casey said with a shrug as she turned back to her mirror to finish her makeup.

"And Maggie?" he asked hopefully.

"She's way pretty." Casey nodded. "I love her hair."

"Yeah...I've been trying to get her on a date for weeks now."

Casey froze in the middle of her lipstick application. Did she hear him right?

"Huh?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I've been asking her to go out with me for a while now. She only agreed if we did a double date thing. Nerves, I guess." he shrugged as he leaned against her doorframe.

And it hit her that of course Derek wasn't setting up this double date to get with her. He was doing it for another girl. She looked down and laughed a little, not going unnoticed by Derek.

"What's so funny?"

She wasn't going to hide what she was thinking, because she felt like she'd done it for so long now. "I thought that we..." she pointed between her and him, but lost the strength, as she gave up weakly.

Derek stood at attention. "That we, what?" he asked cautiously.

"This whole date thing is so you can get with Maggie?" She couldn't control the disappointment in her voice. She also couldn't control how sad her eyes looked in that moment.

"Well...yeah?" he asked uneasily. Was he missing something here? "Is everything okay?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Derek, I thought that we were going on a date with them. Like you and me _together_..." she shifted from foot to foot, unable to look him in the eye as she emberassed herself.

"Why would we..." he trailed off, suddenly lost in thought.

"Just forget it. Tell them I'll be out in a few minutes." she pushed him out the door. He saw a single tear fall down her cheek as she closed the door.

When she emerged from her room, the living room was empty, except for Derek sitting on the arm of the couch, looking down at his hands.

"Where is everyone?" she asked soflty. He stood up, and sighed.

"I sent them home...said you were feeling sick..." he still didn't look up at her.

"What about Maggie? You didn't have to do that, Der, I would've stuck it out so you can have your date..." she said sadly.

"No...it's okay, really. Come here..." he walked into the kitchen, and sat on a stool, looking at her expectantly as he waited for her to join him. She did, sititng across from him, and she cursed him for looking so amazing in his gray henley with a black vest over it.

"Look..." he started slowly. "I'm an idiot, Case...you have to realize that..."

"Oh, I do, don't worry." she nodded at him quickly. He smirked, happy that she still had a bite in her.

"I just...I guess I didn't realize how close we'd gotten until just now...and when you got upset in your room, I saw all that..._emotion_..." he spat the word out with a disgusted look on his face. "And...it hit me that...maybe _we_ wouldn't be a bad idea..." he smiled a little as he looked up at her.

It was silent for a while before she spoke. "You're not just doing this because I got upset, are you?"

"No...I'm doing it because seeing how happy you were when you thought you were going to date me really made me realize that...y'know...I like making you happy like that...and after you'd closed the door, i thought that I didn't want Nick to be the one to make you smile like that."

Casey stared at him. Just a few minutes ago, she balled her eyes out from all the disappointment and emberassment she'd felt from the whole double date thing. Now he was sitting here telling her that he was going to give them a try?

"Would you say something?" he laughed nervously.

She smiled, because she was both happy he came to this realization, and that he was shitting bricks at the same time.

"Well...don't we have a reservation coming soon?" she bat her eyes at him easily. He smirked, and held out an arm.

"Of course, m'lady."

With a roll of her eyes, she hooked her arm with his and accepted the kiss on the top of her head as he walked them out the frontdoor.

* * *

**Idk, i liked the idea.**

**I want to see Long Story Short. Michael Seater is in it. He's so good looking in his hipster ways, right?**

**Review?:)**


	7. Chapter 7

******(Songfic)**

**Title: Beauty in the Breakdown**

** by: The Scene Aesthetic**

**Not all the song lyrics are here, or in order, but i put them where they fit.**

* * *

_ And I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds. But when this is over and done with and we walk away, there should be no doubt._

_So let's get a little closer now._

Casey sighed, leaning against Derek's bedroom door. They'd just told the family they were attending the same college, and were pretending to be shocked they were getting into the same one. It was quite frankly getting old to the two of them to be playing all these games, what with 'pretending' they were irritated with one another so the family wouldn't get any ideas abou the two.

"You think it worked?" Derek cocked an eyebrow up at his stepsister from his computer chair. "You think they actually believe we didn't know each other's choices beforehand?"

Casey smiled shyly at him, and nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure they would've said something, had they known, Derek."

He leaned back, and ran his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. She went over and sat at he edge of his bed. He peeked through his fingers, and decided to go and sit with her, slinging an arm round her back, and bringing her down so they could lay next to one another while the family was busying themselves with chores downstairs.

"Just two more months, Case." he smiled softly at her. "We'll only have to keep it a secret for two more months, and once we get to Queens, nobody will know about our background or who we are."

"We just get to be." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Exactly." he whispered.

* * *

_You can stay if you want to, and I'd write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me. You can stay if you want to and I'll try to keep you close to me._

Casey was considering New York now that she was here in the flesh looking at it. Guilt instantly overtook her when she realized that maybe there was a chance she was going to stay. Derek had been so patient about keeping the relationship a secret, and now he'd have to endure her staying here for another year.

"What are you thinking?" he came into her room at her dad's apartment.

He'd come to 'keep an eye on her' according to their parents. She had been quiet all day as they went to the dance hall where Bernard Blue had directed them to go. He'd seen the twinkle in her eye, and had thought things over during the past few hours.

"Honestly?" She sat on the bed, and pat the spot next to her.

"Yeah, honestly, Case." he sighed. He felt a wave of familiarity as he remembered saying goodbye to Sally, but it was hitting him a little harder than then.

"I love it here..." she looked down guiltily at her fingers.

They were quiet for a while, and Derek could hear her sniffling, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he pulled her into his arms, and held her.

"You can stay if you want to." he whispered in her ear.

She backed up, and looked into his eyes, searching for a smidge of dishonesty.

"I can't do that to us, Derek...we've been waiting so long, and-"

"I can't do this to you either, Casey." he cut her off softly. She looked slightly confused, so he talked again. "This is your dream. I would hate for you to pass something as amazing as this up, Case. You'd regret it the rest of your life if you don't do it. I can't be the reason behind that."

She only looked at him a while longer before she spoke. "What about us?"

"We'll..." he shook his head, thinking of what to say. "Write to one another, and call? Casey, I'm not giving up that easily."

"You're sure? Writing and calling will be enough?" she looked at him hopefully.

"I'll do anything to keep you close to me without being there."

* * *

_You say that we're all tied up and wrapped around in useless states of mind. _

They were going on six months of being apart when they started to _fall_ apart. It drove Casey crazy not being able to see him or know what he's always doing. Then there were days when he wouldn't call her back. It had been a week now since they'd last spoken or written to one another.

"What are we even doing?" She asked softly when there was an awkward silence on the line.

"What do you mean?" his voice sounded empty now. Casey felt the knot well up in her throat hearing his nonchalance.

"Us, Derek. What are we doing in this relationship, if that's what it is anymore?" she didn't hide the thickness in her voice now.

"We're...making do?" they both caught on to the uncertainty.

"We've been lying to ourselves." she whispered into the line.

"So, what," he laughed nervously, "you're calling it off?" he asked disbelievingly.

"What else is there to do? We don't even talk to each other anymore. It's useless to think that we're even together..." she whispered the last part.

"If that's what you want..." his broken voice finally said after a dreadfully long silence.

* * *

_But at the same time we're still young. We had the time to realize that we were wrong._

Casey hadn't spoken to him since. She wished she had. She'd made it back home for a couple of weeks while he was doing his finals for the spring semester. She'd decided that dancing wasn't for her, and she missed school too much, so she enrolled for summer courses, knowing full well that he wouldn't be attending Queens during that semester. She didn't see Derek Venturi until the beginning of her fall semester.

"Casey?" She'd heard his voice when she walked out of the library one day. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly to face him for the first time in a year. What she expected was to see him standing with a crowd of girls, so she braced herself for the sight, but instead saw him standing with a few of his guy friends that were watching the beautiful brunette that their friend had called to.

"Derek." she sighed happily. He walked up to her slowly.

"I didn't know...Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" his eyebrows knit together as he tried to remember if anyone had brought up that she'd be attending school in Kingston, but couldn't recall.

"No, I've been here since May." she shrugged. He wanted to reach over, and brush his fingers through her hair, but stopped himself.

"The family said you were going to school now, but I figured New York, since you never..." a flash of something passed through his eyes, and he looked at her sadly. "You never wrote..."

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how much Derek was really hurt in all of this. She, too, had suffered a great deal of sorrow after their breakup. She hadn't thought that Derek would take it this hard.

"I was stupid..." she whispered softly. "I should've called, or-"

"We were both stupid..." he sighed.

"Yeah..." she looked down at her shoes. Derek looked back to see that his friends had left, and they were alone now. He looked back to this beautiful girl who couldn't hide the sadness upon her eyes. He took it upon himself to reach for her and pull her against his body for a hug.

"I missed you..."

She inhaled his scent, and reached around him to clutch his shirt. And just like that those feelings were just as fresh as ever, and she didn't want to let him go, so she held him tighter, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He leaned his head back, to eye her, and was granted with a chaste kiss to the lips. He met her next one for a longer, more meaningful kiss. Safe to say, she missed him, too.

"We were dumb to think that this was over..." she whisperd into his neck when they were done, sending shivers down his spine.

"It was never really over, Casey..."

* * *

**I love this song. If you haven't heard it, go give it a listen.**

**I didn't put the lyrics in correct order exactly, but you get the gist of it:).**

**I was going to make this longer with more lyrics, but I like this version more.**

**Favorite if you enjoy? Review to give your thoughts?**

**3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: First Day Jitters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Casey rummaged through her closet in a sort of panic. She'd planned this two weeks ago. She'd laid the outfit out the night before, and here she was doing exactly what she was trying to avoid by doing so. Nothing looked right. She didn't want to wear something to conservative or too flashy for the first day at university.

She'd already changed the outfit twice, and was onto the next outfit, when Derek burst into her room.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to eat breakfast in peace out there!" he yelled as he walked through the door unannounced.

Living with Casey at university wasn't high on his list when he knew he was going to be a college student. He knew she'd be obsessive and controlling about his habits, and he expected a freak out on the first day, but this was ridiculous. She was being loud and slamming drawers, and we all know Derek isn't a morning person, so that was just unacceptable.

"Not now, Derek, I can't find the right outfit!" Casey cried, kneeling in front of her drawer again and throwing clothes behind her dramatically.

Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to start his first day being mad at Casey, and he wasn't in the mood for teasing the first time in his life. He knew this was a big deal for Casey, because what isn't?

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Case. Just wear the one you laid out last night." He leaned against the doorframe, not looking at her.

"I can't, it's too…prissy." She shook her head at the word. After a few more articles of clothing, the drawer was empty, and she sat down dramatically on the pile of clothes, and furiously dug her hands through her hair with a groan.

Derek sighed, and walked in, sitting on the floor next to her bed a few feet away from her. He didn't want to have to be nice, but he didn't want her first day at school to be a bust.

"Casey, don't worry about what you wear or how you look. What other people see doesn't matter. Don't you remember the whole Truman fashion show debacle?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her, and smirked when she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Don't remind me." she mumbled. The thought of Truman and how naïve she was during that relationship still disgusted her.

"Well, the whole lesson you learned was that you shouldn't worry about what other people think of how you look as long as…" he waited for her, looking at her pointedly.

"Ugh…as long as _I_ like how I look…I know…" she sighed, looking around at the pile of clothes that it'd taken an hour for her to neatly organize just a few days ago when they moved into the apartment. She'd take care of it when she got home.

"Feel better?" he asked when he saw her relax. She nodded with a light smile. They both stood up, and she bent down to pick up a blouse.

"Thanks a lot, Derek." She smiled, and reached for a hug, that he squirmed out of.

"Just because I was nice this morning, doesn't mean I hug now."

"Yet." She called after him as he walked to the doorway.

"Hey, Case?" he turned around, already in the hallway.

"Yeah?" she turned around. She couldn't imagine him being anymore nice this morning after that performance of advice.

"Whatever it is you decide to wear, make sure that a pair of pants are involved." He winked at her, and walked away.

Casey cocked her head to the side, and looked down and it was then that she realized she was just in a t-shirt and panties. Her face instantly flushed as the gasp escaped her mouth.

"De-rek!" she cried something else about him being an insensitive jerk, but Derek didn't hear her because he was taking a shower of the cold variety already.

* * *

**Got the idea from Cabin in the Woods in one of the first scenes when she's in her room, and doesn't realize she's in her underwear until the guy says "And you're not wearing pants" or something like that.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Casey twittled her fingers, not wanting to speak. What can she even say? It wasn't like she should be happy about this. Was she supposed to talk? She glanced over at Derek as he drove with a concerned look on his face. She just looked back down at her hands.

"Can you say something?" he asked softly.

Casey only turned her head and looked out the window. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to be in her dorm so she could cry properly alone.

"I'm sorry, Case. I feel like a shit…" he sighed, glancing over at her quickly, and looked back at the road.

Derek had cheated on her. After everything they'd been through already, he goes and cheats on her. He'd gone into long detail about studying with this girl from his psychology class, and how he'd kissed her and fled afterwards. Casey had only stared at him, and refused to make a scene because he'd chosen to tell her in a restaurant on their date night. She hadn't said anything after that. Just asked him to pay the bill, and she walked to the car alone.

Now they were a few minutes from her dorm, and all she wanted to do was be there and not with him. She needed to breathe and collect herself, but she knew he wouldn't let her out of the car unless she said something.

"Casey, I'm—"

"Stop telling me you're sorry." She cut him off, looking straight ahead now as he parked in front of her dorm. "I don't want to hear it."

Derek stayed quiet as they sat in the car. Neither of them said a thing. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as he waited for her to explode. The wrath of Casey is a thing to stay away from.

"Do you want to break it off?" she faced him now.

"No!" he panicked. He felt his stomach drop, because once his lips touched that girls, he knew this would happen, and he couldn't lose Casey.

"Then why did you do it? I mean, why did you even go to her dorm alone? You had to have known something like this would happen." She wasn't yelling, but was speaking calmly to him. And right now, he wished she would yell. Calm Casey was scary.

"I wasn't thinking. I knew it was weird to go alone, but—"

"Do I look like an idiot?" her voice was ice and eerily low now. "Look at me, Derek." She scolded him.

He looked up, and to his surprise, he didn't find hate in her eyes. She was crying.

"Baby, don't cry…" he whispered.

"Don't baby me, Derek!" she fiercely wiped her tears. "I trusted you…" she broke, and faced forward again and put her head in her hands. She flinched away when he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Case, I won't do it again, I promise…"

"After everything with Scott, and Truman…I thought my judgment was better…"

"It is, Casey! I'm not ever talking to her again…" he said softly. "Please don't break up with me."

Derek Venturi was begging. Derek didn't do begging. Yet, here he was, trying to fix what he screwed up with the only girl he'd ever seen a future with.

"That's the fucked up thing here, Derek…" she shuddered out a sob. "I don't _want_ to end it…I just want to know why you would do this to us?" she looked up at him.

She didn't want to hear a reply. She reached to her feet, and grabbed her purse.

"I need to be alone."

And swiftly, she was out of the car. It'd happened fast enough for Derek to get confused. He quickly turned off the car, and raced after her, just before she pushed her key into her door.

"Casey!" he grabbed her arm softly.

"I need to think, Derek…" she shook her head.

He grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug. Instead of fighting him, she leaned into his warmth.

"I was fucking stupid, Princess…" he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I just need time to think, Derek…" she mumbled against his chest.

Derek sighed, and released her, still holding onto her shoulders he looked down at her. He had to let her have her time, he knew. If he continuously begged for forgiveness, she would only get angrier.

"I'll give you all the time you need…just…" he released her, and stepped back, "please…" he shook his head, unable to beg her not to leave him again.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Der." She shook her head. She was probably being stupid, but she loved him, and she knew damn well that he'd work his ass off to make it up to her.

He released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. "If it helps at all…I puked on her bed after…" he winced, and looked away from her. _How_ _embarrassing_.

A giggle erupted from Casey's lips, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. He looked at her, a little horrified that she was laughing at him. Yeah, sure, he deserved it, but he didn't expect her to laugh.

"What?!" he whined.

Casey giggled more, and reached behind his head to press a small kiss to his lips.

"Feel like puking now?" she asked softly against his lips.

He shook his head, and leaned in for another kiss. "You're the girl I love, Case. I'm an idiot…I wasn't thinking." He leaned his forehead on hers, and she sighed as she closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Let me sleep and think on this." She whispered.

And quickly enough, she unlocked her door, and closed it behind her.

Derek stared at the door, and leaned his forehead on it. After leaving him on that last note, he knew it would all be okay. He would never stray from Casey McDonald again.

* * *

**Idk, something swimming around my head.**

**I might make a story out of this. I'm thinking of How Far Will He Go? pt2. This might be in it, with a few edits, of course. Who knows.**

**If you haven't already, check out my story The Cure. **

**Ps. I saw Les Mis a couple days ago, and a hundred time since. It's one of my favorite movies now. Michael Seater loves the movie, so I decided to check it out. To my surprise, it was really beautiful. I ugly cried watching it. Have y'all seen it?**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gah! Okay I know it's been forever! My laptop hasn't been working since idk when and I've been gone forever because of it:(**

**I miss updating! I'm still reading other ff here on my phone, though. I NEEDED to update because I miss writing!**

**So here's one and I'm not sure when the laptop will be fixed and if it isn't done soon, I'll just keep doing this via iPod lol. **

**Love you guys!**

**-Bonnie**

* * *

The brunette tilted her head back in ecstasy as she arched her back while she rode him.

Derek had had many sexual experiences, but this one really took the cake. He almost didn't think he could handle this much passion with every breath he took.

All he could do was look up at her in awe. In this state he couldn't even conjure up a sane thought about who she was or why they were doing this. All he can think of was her body and what it was doing to him.

"God, Derek!" she moaned loudly as she leaned in, resting her hands on either side of his face. She planted a wet kiss to his lips and inhaled deeply. "Say my name..." she groaned because they were both so close.

But Derek was blanking. Who the hell was this? Was he drunk? Was she? She remembered _his_ name just fine, so why couldn't he even remember hers? Perhaps if he just took a quick second to try and remember when he'd met her.

He thought long and hard, too.

"Der..." she said impatiently in a very sexy breathless voice.

The problem was, he couldn't remember meeting her anywhere. The last thing he remembered was laying on his bed studying for his exam tomorrow.

"Derek..." she sighed again as their pace quickened.

He was in deep shit. He'd never gone home with a girl without knowing her first name. He had to be drunk, but why couldn't he even remember drinking? What sucked the most was that this was definitely the best lay of his life and he couldn't remember her name...

"De-rek!"

He jolted awake, breathing heavily. His room was dark, and he felt a wave of disappointment hit him. A dream? Really?! He threw himself back with a huff.

"Were you having a nightmare?" came a familiar voice. He looked to his right, just noticing that his door was opened and Casey sat on the edge of his bed leaning over him. She had shaken him awake.

"No..." he answered uneasily. No way was he telling her what he was just dreaming about.

"I could hear you groaning from down the hall. You scared me..." she said softly. Derek sighed and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Sorry, Case...I don't even remember what I was dreaming about." he lied easily.

She sat there uneasily. "Want me to get you some water?"

"Nah, go back to bed, Casey." Derek pat her leg. The contact was familiar and he briefly had a quick flashback to his dream. Just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, he shook it out. He couldn't have been dreaming of Casey...could he? He briefly remembered impatient electric blue eyes staring into his and waiting for an answer just like another certain brunette did on a daily basis.

Holy shit...

"Night, Der..." Casey said as she closed the door. She didn't get an answer back.

As she walked to her room, she took a shaky breath. She was feeling uneasy because not only did she hear Derek groan her name in his sleep (hence the nightmare question), but Derek had just woken her up from her own dream about her and a brown eyed boy with messy hair in an intimate situation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Comment and favorite please!**


End file.
